


Sleepovers Are Fun

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Fox just gets settled in with Maya and they have a fun sleepover and everything is happy and nothing hurts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something cute with Fox and Maya and I hope that you all like this!!

            Fox didn’t resist at all when Maya wrapped her arm around her to lead her to her room. For once, she knew she was going to be protected, or at least safer than she had been since they were captured a few weeks ago. She sat down on Maya’s bed, which was expectedly much softer than the bunks they were housed in. Fox pulled Maya’s light purple blanket over her, suddenly feeling a bit cold. She was currently waiting for Maya to get out of the shower so she could finally take one of her own, and this time with hot water, and not the freezing water that had been oh so graciously offered to them. _Drip, drip, drip,_ was the repeating sound that filled her mind as she unintentionally dozed off for a much needed nap.

            What seemed like hours later she was woken up by Maya, though she assumed it was probably just a few minutes. Maya’s hair was damp and dark, and Fox swore she felt a few drops of water on her face because of that.

            “Hey, it’s your turn to shower. Feel free to take some of my clothes, if you need them. I’m sure they’ll fit,” Maya told her with a small smile. Fox stretched out her arms and stood up slowly, adjusting her eyes to the bright light that filled up the room. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt from Maya’s small dresser, figuring that even if they didn’t fit it wouldn’t show, and got into the shower. Though it was only water washing over her, it felt like relief. Fox slowly washed her hair and allowed the water to soak her for as long as possible before finally getting out of the shower. She dried off her hair as much as possible, not wanting to get anything at Maya’s house damp. _I mean, I’m still a guest, and they said I could only stay here a night,_ she reminded herself. Fox realized after she went back into Maya’s room that they would either have to share the one bed, or she would have to sleep on the floor. She preferred the first option.

            “Hey Maya, there’s only one bed, so are we just going to share it or what?” Fox asked.

            “Oh yeah, I guess we can share mine, if that wouldn’t make it awkward,” She replied, moving over so she could make room for Fox to lie down. They both ended up sitting wide awake within minutes, realizing both of them were way too nervous to sleep.

            “Guess you’re nervous too, huh?”

            “Guess so,” Maya responded, letting out a small sigh. “But hey, as long as we’re awake, we may as well do something, right?” Fox tilted her head in confusion as Maya reached over to grab a hairbrush and a few hair ties. “Want to braid each other’s hair?” Maya suggested with a small laugh. Fox grinned back and nodded her head yes.

            Twenty minutes and both of them had braided each other’s hair and had calmed down a bit, shared smiles on their faces. Fox lied down, pulling the blanket closer towards herself. Maya pulled it back towards her, causing both of them to start giggling as a war for the blanket ensued. Eventually they had just moved closer to each other so the blanket would cover both of them enough.

            “You know, this has been fun,” Fox commented before adding on, “Maybe I could stay for more than just one night.”

            “I could probably convince my dad,” Maya shrugged. “No promises obviously, but if it’s just one person I don’t think he’d be too mad.”

            “That would be awesome. Anyways, I’m getting tired, so goodnight I guess.”

            “I’ll see you in the morning,” Maya replied. Both of them lied next to each other in silence for a few minutes before Maya fell asleep. Fox only knew because of the soft snoring that came from her, which incidentally was what eventually caused her to feel safe enough to finally fall asleep. When they woke up the next morning with their limbs somehow entangled, they both just blushed slightly, grins spread across their faces.


End file.
